Kuudere Simulator/True Ending Fanon
Kuudere Simulator is a spinoff of the hit game, Yandere Simulator, in which you play as Kuu Dere, a girl who seems to be incapable of feeling emotion. Story Before the events of the game, Kuu Dere was abducted from the streets of Buraza Town by Saiko Corp as a test subject in their studies on potential. Although terrified and alone, Kuu Dere eventually developed an attachment to the manipulative Yoshiro Ishikawa, a Saikou Corp scientist secretly working for the organization 3//Brotherhood. Seeing him as her father, Yoshiro was able to manipulate her into playing into his experiments of violence and its effects on potential- forcing her to battle the other test subjects. Although this did increase her potential, Saikou Corp and Ishikawa were disappointed in the slow climb of her power. Stealing a shard of solid potential from the corpse of the God-on-Earth, Gema Taku, Ishikawa implanted the shard into Kuu Dere. This experiment created a second being, with intrinsic ties to Kuu- a being known as Tsun Dere. Ishikawa was fascinated by Tsun Dere, and her effects on Kuu. Tsun would frequently appear and disappear, always within proximity to Kuu. Whenever Tsun is present, Kuu would generate unseen amounts of Potential, which made a scientist named Eduardo Francis III believe he could become the Potentius with the power of Tsun through cannibalizing Kuu, however he was kidnapped by the organization Theta Sisterhood (Rival of 3//Brotherhood) before he could do so. While Tsun fascinated Ishikawa, she despised him and saw through his manipulative ways, eventually tricking Kuu into using her potential in an attack against him. Saiko Corp, concluding the experiment as a failure, ordered Ishikawa to terminate Kuu (which in turn would kill Tsun as well.) However, 3//Brotherhood believed that the experiment still could bare powerful fruit, and in a swift attack on Saiko Corp, kidnapped Ishikawa and Kuu. Ishikawa, believing at first that 3//Brotherhood still valued him as an asset, co-operated completely with their attempt to transfer the powers of Tsun into Kuu- however, this failed, placing Kuu into a vegetative state. Following this event, 3//Brotherhood sent the 514th Strike Team (Callsign: Lonely Hearts) to assassinate Ishikawa. Their leader, MASKCHAN, confirmed his death minutes after the order. CHAPTER 1 Chapter 1 of the game begins with Kuu awakening from her coma, deep within the lab of 3//Brotherhood. Convinced by a faceless specter, known as Lister, that Ishikawa betrayed and abandoned her, Kuu decides that she must kill Ishikawa. Using her Potential energy, she massacres her way through the lab, battling the Potential Serpent along the way. At the exit of the lab, she battles the powerful soldier MASKCHAN, barely defeating her. Although defeated, MASKCHAN quickly gets away before she can suffer the killing blow by the bloodlusted Kuu. As the doors of the lab open, Kuu is greeted with the sight of a decimated world- buildings torn apart, blood staining sand and concrete, and great weapons reduced to ruin. CHAPTER 2 Kuu is unsatisfied as she demands answers from Lister, receiving only an aggressive "I don't fucking know, why don't you find out why everything is like this?" Kuu decides to head north in her search for answers, battling eerily-organic robots along the way. Kuu eventually comes across a massive city, populated only by women called Silver Conch. Kuu learns here of the events that happened in her (now apparent) four-hundred year long coma. In the following years after Kuu fell into the coma, 3//Brotherhood framed the militant terrorist organization, Akademi High, for the kidnapping of both Ishikawa and Kuu. 3//Brotherhood then teamed up with Saiko Corp to attack Akademi High, knowing that Akademi high is funded by Theta Sisterhood. Theta Sisterhood, to retaliate, armed the terrorists of Akademi High with a powerful weapon, the Piercerβ. using the Piercerβ, the terrorists kidnapped Bortis, a world renowned nuclear physicist, and threatened to stick a potential-fuse in his mouth and light it, which would release his awesome nuclear knowledge in a fiery blast. 3//Brotherhood, in response, activated Prot0call-WAR, their ultimate weapon. With Prot0call-WAR active, a memetic hazard radicalized innumerable Otakus and granted them a decent amount of potential, beginning the Great-Blood Crusade, more commonly referred to as the Waifu Wars. These wars spiraled out of control over the next hundreds of years, and reduced the world to its current state. 3//Brotherhood and Theta Sisterhood now are fighting what looks like the ultimate final battle in the jungles of South America, now known as the Sour Lands. Kuu, deciding now to head to the Sour Lands in search of Ishikawa, exits the city. As she walks through the wasteland, she is assaulted by MASKCHAN, and nearly killed until Slambet, a mechanical android created off of the designs of the perfect robots Slamby and Slambo (which were destroyed 50 years ago in an attack led by the anti-android group, Tesla) materializes out of thin air and punches MASKCHAN so hard she flies into a mountain, presumably killing her. Slambet speaks to Kuu, telling her he can help her become more powerful. Kuu decides to humor the robot for now, and kill him later. CHAPTER 3 Slambet leads Kuu to a mighty structure which once was the temple of the RADICAL terrorist group, Skaters against Moms. The structure is full of large concrete dunes, which were once used in prayers to the terrorists god, Antonio of the Hawk. Slambet and Kuu travel through the great dunes, fighting horrible creatures that appear as a cross between man and wheel. Along the way, Slambet explains that for Kuu to awaken to her ultimate energy, she must connect fully to Lister. She announces that she is well aware that Lister is infact Tsun, however Slambet begins to explain this is not true. Lister is actually the fusion of the primordial being Grandma and the entity Tsun. This happened while Kuu was in her coma, where Theta Sisterhood released the spirt they Ghost-Busted from the ruins of the first staircase in Africa, in an attempt to get it to co-operate with them. However, Grandma instead fled through the walls using her strange, ghostlike abilities, wandering for weeks until being drawn to the stench of potential within Kuu. Arriving at Kuu's bedside, she attempted to turn Kuu into Chicken Noodle soup through the Ritual of Fleeding, however Tsun counterspelled this attempt and in a strange, temporary singularity, both entities fused into one. Slambet explains that if they are to connect Kuu to Lister, they must first separate Lister from Kuu. Eventually arriving to the Split Halfpipe of God, Slambet conducts a ritual, making Lister and Kuu into two entities. However, as this happens, Eduardo Francis III, now a gigantic worm, pierces through the concrete. After he was kidnapped by Theta Sisterhood, Eduardo was experimented on with experiments of injecting raw potential into someone. With his one desire being to consume Kuu, he transformed into the great serpent, Eduardo+. Spending time under stasis, he was eventually awoken through the stench that came off of Tsun and Grandma during the ritual of Fleeding, a stench that re-imbibed him with his endless hunger for Kuu. Kuu, Lister, and Slambet fight off Eduardo+, with Kuu eventually killing him and absorbing his ultimate ability, Megasniff. After the battle, Slambet Instructs Lister to use Alei Mahka'la-Xen (which Lister intrinsically knows, due to Grandma being a primordial being) to transform all of its soul into a ribbon. Lister refuses, stating that would eliminate its existence as a being with thoughts and ego. Slambet draws his blade and prepares to attack Lister, however, before he can harm Lister, Lister is grabbed with a grappling hook and pulled very quickly away by a figure that is revealed to be MASKCHAN. CHAPTER 4 Slambet and Kuu chase after MASKCHAN, Kuu tracking her through Megasniff (as she smelled MASKCHAN from her far away distance, since Megasniff can sniff anything that Kuu can see and track it). They fight through the great ruins of Detroit (which drifted towards Japan in the Waifu wars after the Piercerβ transformed into a person, Greg βronsniac, who sawed Detroit off of the United States like a Looney-Tunes character and threw it like a Frisbee towards the east), battling the spirits of the long dead Detroit Lions players. Losing, like always, the Detroit Lions are defeated viciously. Eventually arriving at the old Theta Sisterhood Lab, they find MASKCHAN attempting to fuse Lister to the First Staircase (which was moved to Detroit by the Theta Sisterhood), believing that doing so will free Grandma from Lister and grant her Grandma's support and power. MASKCHAN reveals that she wants this power to change history so she could confess to her crush in the past, so she can live a happy life instead of one of carnage and gunfire. She explains that she orchestrated everything that happened- from convincing 3//Brotherhood to manipulate Saiko Corp into experimenting with potential, all the way to this very moment. Even turning the Piercerβ into a person and getting Detroit to line up with the area it now lies in Japan was part of her plan, as the Ocean of Japan has the spirit of the Ocean god, Wakabobo, and Detroit has the spirit of the Earth God, Nakabobo, and that the staircase would be empowered by both, allowing Grandma to achieve godlike status. MASKCHAN is brutally killed by Kuu and Slambet, and in the aftermath, Kuu demands that Lister use Alei Mahka'la-Xen to transform into a ribbon. Lister begins to flee up the first staircase, but Slambet catches it, and through Toheha Mahka'la-Xen, transforms Lister into the Ribbon of power. Slambet begins to fall apart, and reveals that he was designed as the evolution of the SLAMB-TYPE android, composed of pure light Potential. Using dark potential, his body now consumes itself, destroying Slambet completely. Left alone with only the Ribbon of power, Kuu ties it around her neck and heads towards the Sour Lands. CHAPTER 5 Kuu, as she walks towards the Sour lands, is shown striking down anything that approaches her with ease. She parts the Sea like Moses using the Ribbon, and walks to what was once South America. Arriving, she witnesses the last of 3//Brotherhood and Theta Sisterhood duking it out, with each ones army deadlocked against the other in a bloody standstill. Kuu is approached by the MOTHER, a mighty collection of AIs forming one robot which leads the Theta Sisterhood. She explains that Kuu, with the power of Theta Sisterhood, can destroy the 3//Brotherhood, and with it, Ishikawa. Kuu promptly kills the MOTHER, and continues forward, driving a bloody line through the battlefield of Theta Sisterhoods Fem-Alliance and 3//Brotherhood's Intertwined Neckbeard Forces. Kuu eventually arrives at the last great stronghold of 3//Brotherhood, and charges in, working her way down through armies of neckbeards who were fused with their own computers in the beginning of the Waifu War. She eventually reaches the inner sanctum and meets the 3 behind the 3//Brotherhood- the Trashborn trio, Alex Mahan, Hillary Clinton, and King Trump. King Trump is killed by Kuu, while Hillary Clinton summons her robot army, the Clinton Foundation, to assault Kuu. Kuu eliminates Clinton after discovering her self-destruct phrase, "Im (not) with her." Kuu eventually stares down Alex Mahan, who reveals that 3//Brotherhood was formed by him, the true Trashborn, to attempt to gain world domination after his plot to become god failed. His plot involved the assassination of multiple high school students at the school grounds which eventually devolved into the Terrorist Organization known in Kuu's time as Akademi High. The plot failed as he was unable to convince a teenage girl to kill all of the others. Kuu says she doesn't care and is going to kill Alex, then Ishikawa. Alex laughs and reveals that Ishikawa is, infact, dead, and died shortly after she went into a coma. Emotionally destroyed that she cannot kill Ishikawa, she falls to her knees. Consumed with only the lust to Kill Ishikawa, Alex injects her with raw potential (much alike how Theta Sisterhood did to Eduardo, creating Eduardo+), and laughs, claiming that he now will have another chance. With her one desire and her overflowing potential combining, she creates a rift in time, appearing in a non-apocalyptic Japan, long before Kuu was born. CHAPTER 6 - FINALE Kuu wanders the beautiful scenic Japan before being approached by an android that claims to know everything that Kuu does. This android is Slamβy, the time Slamb. He explains that the world will end if they don't stop MASKCHAN, but, at the same time, Alex Mahan's true form (not yet weakened by the failure of the Ritual), Xela Ahman, has control over Kuu, and she will become a pawn to his scheme very soon. The time Slamb states that if Kuu is able to stop MASKCHAN, he will figure out a way that Xela can be stopped. Kuu is uninterested, but the Holy Slamb of time promises that to stop Xela, would involve the murder of Ishikawa- which he assures will be at Kuu's hand. Using Megasniff, she follows the stench of what is MASKCHAN of the past. She arrives at what would eventually become the birthplace of Terrorist Organization Akademi High, and through a bizarre series of events, befriends the girl who bears MASKCHAN's stench- a woman named Gun-Chan. In a Bejeweled-like minigame, she convinces Gun-Chan that for her to be happy, she must embrace her emotions. Gun-Chan comes to an epiphany that she's right, and sets out to confess to her one true love, Riesen Vater. In a bizarre turn of events, Kuu feels that what she said to Gun-Chan is true for her as well, and Kuu realizes that the one emotion she truly feels is wrath. Embracing it, she falls into Xela's dominion, becoming the woman known as Ayano Aishi. POST-CREDITS After the credits, the Time Slamb is seen saluting Slamby, before he detonates. Slamby then speaks to himself, hoping that Kuu is still inside Ayano, and she will be subconsciously drawn to the path that will involve the death of Ishikawa. Slamby, stressed out by this, begins to walk to his crying closet. Next--> Yandere SimulatorCategory:True Ending Fanon Category:THELEGENDGIANTDAD's pages Category:Chariot Dude's pages